<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>These Aren't The Boys You're Looking For by carryon_withoutme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881729">These Aren't The Boys You're Looking For</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryon_withoutme/pseuds/carryon_withoutme'>carryon_withoutme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Carry On Quarantine (Simon Snow), Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, No Angst, Post-Book 2: Wayward Son, Post-Canon, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryon_withoutme/pseuds/carryon_withoutme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon, Baz, Penny, and Shepard are stuck at home, so what better thing to do than watch a movie!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>These Aren't The Boys You're Looking For</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BAZ</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunce suggested that we watch a movie tonight, and of course Simon and Shepard agreed. We’ve been watching a lot of movies recently, being in quarantine and all. For the first few months, I stayed at Fiona’s place, but now I’m stuck with these two morons. It was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Simon and I at first. He’s not good with words and I’m not good with emotions, so for an agonizing period of time, we were stuck in a place that neither of us knew how to get out of. Snow was depressed, and I was hopelessly in love but too afraid to say that to his face. Bunce eventually convinced him to go back to seeing his therapist (She tried to convince me, too, but I declined the offer), and I slowly watched him become more bright. Eventually, the two of us were able to sit down and sort out all of our feelings. As I held him in my arms, tears streaming down both our cheeks, he whispered “I love you.” It was the first time either of us had said those words. I had replied with, “I love you too,” and it felt like a barrier had suddenly crashed down. We repeated those words over and over until our lips were chapped and our eyes were dry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was in June.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s October, which means I’m freezing almost all the time, but at least I’ve moved in with Simon and Penny. They bought a new flat, one with an extra room, because now Shepard’s here, too. He came back with us when we left America, and since Covid hit, he’s been stuck with us. I think that he and Bunce have struck up some sort of romance. I’m happy for her - Shepard’s a really nice guy and Penny deserves someone like him. She denies it every time I bring up the subject, but by the way she blushes, I know that it’s true. As for Snow and I, we’re very obviously in love. To the extent where it drives Bunce crazy. Sometimes we’ll be obnoxiously loud just to annoy her, which I get great pleasure out of. (Annoying her, not being obnoxiously loud - well, I mean…) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyhow, we have a tradition of watching a movie every Friday night. Bunce and I are back at University (Online), and Snow has also started taking virtual community college classes, so we like to kick off the weekend with a movie that puts everyone in a good mood. We rotate our choices, and since I got to choose last week, it’s Simon’s turn this week. He sits down next to me on the couch and smashes his face into my neck. He winds his arms around my waist and looks up. “Hi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” I wind my fingers in his curls, short on the sides of his head, long on the top, and he sighs softly onto my skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunce walks into the living room and sits down on the armchair, grabbing the tv remote. Shepard chooses a spot on the floor at the foot of the sofa. “Okay lovebirds,” Penny says. “What are we watching tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon sits up, which means pulling away from me. “Gee, thanks Bunce,” I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You took away my personal space heater.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard laughs and Penny rolls her eyes. “Simon? The movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right!” He tilts his head, thinking. “Why don’t we watch Star Wars: A New Hope? It’s a great movie, and that way Baz can learn the ‘These are the droids you’re looking for spell’ for my wings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny smiles. “That’s bloody genius, Si!” She goes to select the movie on the television. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groan. “Do we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to watch Star Wars?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shepard turns to me. “Just try it, Baz.” When I frown, he says, “Hey - you didn’t want to try watching Game of Thrones, but you ended up loving it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s true</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simon interjects, “He only liked it because of Jon Snow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s… also true.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I roll my eyes and open my mouth to speak, but Snow cuts me off. “Either way, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn to pick the movie, and I say we’re watching Star Wars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh fine.” Simon smiles triumphantly and leans back into me. I go back to playing with his hair as Bunce presses play. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>PENNY</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>About halfway into the movie, Simon complains that he’s hungry. He and Baz are curled up together in the corner of the sofa, and I don’t want to make them have to get up. Plus, I’ve already seen this movie thousands of times (It comes with being friends with Simon, I guess), so I don’t mind missing bits. As I stand up to go make some popcorn, I catch Shepard’s eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can help,” he offers, standing up, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smile. “Great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> --</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of us walk into the kitchen and Shepard leans against the counter. He looks incredibly handsome and my heart soars. In the past few months, Shepard and I have been … involved? Baz suspects it, I presume, but I’m pretty sure Simon is still clueless. He’s clueless about a lot of things, though, so no surprise there. After I found out about Micah, I was heartbroken, but I didn’t want to get hung up on the past. So, after some time, I decided to let Shepard in, and I’m really happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I go to put the bag of popcorn in the microwave, and Shepard just stands, watching. “Are you going to help me?” I ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just use magick?” he laughs. I glance over at him and try not to crack a smile. I can see why Baz always goes soft whenever Simon laughs. Hearing someone you love be filled with joy is truly warming. Not that I’m in love with Shepard… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more authentic when I don’t use magick,” I retort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steps closer to me. “Well I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>plenty authentic, and you’re full of magick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The microwave hums behind me and I place my hands on his neck. “Why thank you.” I meet his lips and stay there. After a few minutes, the timer beeps, but I don’t go to take the popcorn out. I’m right where I want to be. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>SIMON</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny and Shepard are in the kitchen making popcorn, and I’m on the sofa tucked into Baz’s side. He spelled my wings away with</span>
  <b> “These aren’t the droids you’re looking for,”</b>
  <span> after finally hearing the line on screen. When I said “See? I told you watching this would be helpful!” he had just rolled his eyes, but a faint smile tugged at his lips. I look up at Baz from my position between his arms. He looks disinterested, his fingers mindlessly twirling my hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down at me. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you not find this entertaining?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find a lot of things entertaining, Snow; Star Wars is not one of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea dawns over me, and I feel myself grin. I roll myself up and bring my legs on either side of Baz’s hips, straddling him. “How’s this for entertaining, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Basil</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cheeks flush and he immediately sits upright, gripping my back. “Nope, still bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I slide my hands under his shirt and shift forward. “How about now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear his breath hitch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “N-nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start sucking right below his jawline, right where he loves it. “And now?” I say murmuring against his cool skin. In response, he lets out a soft moan and grabs my chin, bringing it up to his mouth. Our tongues wind and hands roam. He pulls up my shirt and tugs me closer by my belt. My wings burst (out of excitement) and I break away for a breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you need to work on that spell,” I say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” His voice cracks when I wind my tail around his leg and squeeze - it drives him crazy. He snogs me intensely, whispering into my dry lips. Once we’re both hard, which doesn’t take very long, I readjust, causing the tiniest bit of friction, which causes the most glorious sound to leave his lips just as Han, Leia, and Luke escape the Death Star. It also happens to be just as Penny and Shepard walk into the room with snacks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baz!” she scolds. Baz just grins sheepishly and blushes. “Do you have to be dirtying yet another place of this flat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says we haven’t already?” he responds in a low and extremely attractive voice. That just sets me off again. I place my lips back on his and shudder at his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny groans and sets the popcorn down on the coffee table. When she turns her neck, I see a small red bruise right below her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Penny,” I say, pulling up from Baz, “what’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz looks over. “Why, Penelope Bunce, is that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>hickey?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s both Penny and Shepard’s time to blush. She motions to Baz, who’s covered in hickeys of my doing. “Look who’s talking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I smirk and look down at my beautiful boyfriend, then I look back at Penny and Shepard, faces bright red. The realization suddenly hits me. “Wait- are you two-,” I point to the both of them, “-together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz cocks an eyebrow. “You’re only just realizing this now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We weren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> obvious,” Shepard says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Penny looks over at me and we lock eyes. I smile at her and try to convey my message: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m really happy for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I think she gets it, because she mouths “thanks” and starts fiddling with her ring. We stand there in silence for a moment, then Shepard clears his throat and says, “Should we finish the movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone unanimously agrees - even Baz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz is restless throughout the rest of the movie. I’m still pressed up against him, and I can tell exactly what he wants. He’s spelled my wings away again, so I can be the little spoon, but he kept my tail, so every now and then I slowly wind it around him, just for the tease. As soon as the exit music plays and the credits start rolling, Baz jumps up and pulls me off the couch and into my- </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedroom. He pushes me against the door and whispers an “</span>
  <b>enjoy the silence</b>
  <span>” before shoving his tongue into my mouth. I go up on my tiptoes to match his height - </span>
  <em>
    <span>did he get taller?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and knock my face into his. He pulls away briefly and smiles, a light in his eyes. “Aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never seem to complain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He responds by pulling off my shirt and pushing me back into the bed. We fall onto it and tumble until I’m on top of him. I slide his button-down off his pale shoulders and press kisses to his chest. My wings burst out of my back… </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baz really needs to work on that spell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>